Blinds have been known and used for many years. Venetian blinds were popular for a number of years; then vertical blinds emerged. Horizontal blinds; more specifically, horizontal mini-blinds have been very popular for the last several years and are available in an array of colors and sizes. However, many residential and commercial decorators and their clients still prefer vertical blinds for a variety of reasons. The majority of horizontal blinds are mounted on the inside of a given window frame whereas vertical blinds are mainly mounted on the outside of a given window frame. Because of window configurations, alarm systems and the like, it is not always possible to mount blinds on the inside of the window. The primary complaint, however, regarding vertical blinds, or blinds mounted on the outside of window frames, is streaks of sunlight through the space created between the wall and the blinds. These streaks of sunlight are not only annoying, but may cause furniture and carpet to fade prematurely and unevenly.
While many improvements have been made on the head rail assembly for venetian and other blinds, nothing was found that specifically attended to the problem of sunlight streaking.